


【策约】忽如一夜春风来，单车变摩托

by beigua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 策约 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigua/pseuds/beigua
Summary: 百里玄策做了一个梦





	【策约】忽如一夜春风来，单车变摩托

哥哥……？

玄策看着面前脸色潮红的人有点不信他是自己的哥哥，可是这声音是自己的哥哥没错。

哥哥发情期到了。

那张淡色的嘴平日里会带着温柔的笑意唤自己，阿策阿策，吃蛋糕吗阿策，但是现在一切都不一样……他的哥哥在呻吟，在他的面前叫着他的名字自慰！

哄——！！！玄策的脑子里炸了一朵巨大的蘑菇云，哥哥低沉的嗓音和急促的喘息萦绕在他耳边，空气充满了情欲气息，他的脸已经红透了害羞的想躲掉，这和平时正经禁欲的哥哥差太多了，但是眼睛不受控制移不开视线反而把正在自慰的人从上到下看了个遍。

“哈……嗯……阿……阿策……”守约一边抚慰自己一边朝玄策伸出了一只邀请的手：“给我……”

那只手皮肤很白，手指修长，节骨分明，无疑是一只很好看的手，玄策还在纠结，随后一声猛然拔高的呻吟彻底摧毁了他的理智。

——哥哥叫着我的名字自慰高潮了。

这个想法带给他一种莫名其妙的满足感，他握住那只因为高潮就要缩回的手亲吻了上去，他顺着守约的手指一节一节往上吻去，眼睛看着守约绯红的脸，视线又落到守约的耳朵上，哥哥的耳朵一颤一颤的，真想捏捏毛茸茸的耳朵尖啊。

我只是想捏捏他的耳朵尖。

玄策试探的伸出手，守约没有拒绝他，他轻轻的捏了捏他的耳尖，听他发出细小的呻吟声挠的玄策心酥酥麻麻的都快跳出来了——这也太犯规了吧！

如果是平时的哥哥肯定会拍掉我的手笑眯眯的叫我别闹，那完全就是在哄小孩。

“阿策……阿策……”

守约搂住玄策的脖子，两人下身贴在一起互相感受到对方的温度，玄策现在真的不知道该怎么办了，守约抱着他磨蹭，他也硬的发疼，但是哥哥温柔的笑脸总是会出现在他脑袋里，他不想辱渎了哥哥，发情期只是意外，之后哥哥肯定会伤心的。

发情期只是意外。

如果不标记的话……

“阿策……嗯……给我……”守约眼睛湿漉漉的，不成句的词语尾音微颤，像是要哭了一样。

只是不标记的话就没关系吧，哥哥会原谅我的。

玄策把守约推倒在床上挤进他的两腿间，俯下身含住他胸前的一点，吮吸轻咬，听着他抑制不住的声音卖力的舔舐，等他放过那一点时，那点和受冷落的另一点形成了鲜明的对比。

发情期的守约早已经湿了一片，玄策轻易就进去了三根手指，手指在守约的身体里毫不规矩的就转弯曲扣弄，模拟性交的动作带出更多的分泌物，湿湿哒哒黏黏糊糊的。

守约不由的仰起头露出好看的脖颈，喉结随着吞咽一上一下的动作着，玄策低下头含住那个小巧的喉结用尖利的虎牙抵着那层皮肤感受守约身体的颤抖。

这是个捕猎的动作，只要轻轻的一咬，就能咬断猎物的脖子结束猎物的生命，玄策喜欢这个动作，毕竟他是一只狼，一个肉食动物。

“阿策……？……不……嗯啊……不要……”大概是感受到身上的人突然的压迫感，守约的双手插进玄策的头发里却并没有力气去推开他，反到有点欲拒还迎的感觉。

被拒绝的玄策有点生气。我也不是小孩子了，什么该做什么不该做我清楚得很。

玄策舔了一下又狠狠吸了一下才放开守约的喉结，他的内心并不满足这只是次意外。我想吻他。玄策顺着守约的脖子舔上去马上就要吻到了，他的心又剧烈的跳起来。

“阿策？”

“阿策，醒醒！”

“唔……？”玄策艰难的睁开眼，意识还未清醒身上的燥热就席卷而来，他口干舌燥还憋的难受，然后他被扶起来喂了一点水稍微缓了一口气，一秒后他才理清现状——在这个凌晨，刚成年不久的他分化了alpha，而他情窦初开的暗恋对象，他春梦的主角omega正在他的面前离得很近。

“阿策你先撑住，我去买抑制剂。”看着弟弟清醒了点玄策松了一口气，刚刚分化的alpha要是不小心暴走了就是一件很麻烦的事情了，而现在这个alpha似乎根本没意识到他正在无意识释放的信息素有多霸道，守约作为一个omega也撑不了多久了，他还需要给自己来一针抑制剂才行。

“帮帮我……哥……”玄策拉住守约的衣角，他现在烧的难受，自己弄不出来的欲火就要把他烧没了，随着泄不出的欲火他的内心暴躁不已，他害怕这种不受自己控制的情况。

“阿策听话，我去买抑制剂马上就回来。”

“好难受啊哥……”

“会好的阿策，别怕。”

“哥哥又……不要我了……”

“……”守约愣了一下，我不是不要你呀。以前有过一次意外，说好出去玩听话的弟弟在约定地点等他可是他因为一些事情没有准时，等他到地方的时候弟弟已经不见了，一个多月警方才把弟弟从某个犯罪同伙的组织里解救出来，那时玄策情绪极度不稳定，后遗症就是非常缺乏安全感。

玄策已经快要哭出来了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，像一只受伤的小兽。守约叹了一口气，那就稍微帮一下吧，等他好一点再去买抑制剂也可以。

守约的手迟疑了一下伸向了玄策的裤子。只是帮弟弟救一下急没关系的——这么想的守约脸上还是红了半边天，帮弟弟手什么的……果然这种事情还是很怪异。

那只手隔着两层布料感受到了那个滚烫的温度，食指勾着睡裤和内裤的边缘往下一拉，那个坚挺的东西就跳了出来。守约深吸一口气握了上去开始上下撸动，用手指尖按压揉擦龟头和下方的沟状部分，这种事情男人都会有经验的。

玄策轻叹一声主动在守约的手里磨蹭起来，守约绯红的脸离他很近，低垂的眼睛看着地面，害羞两个字就差写脸上了，omega的信息素不知不觉间释放了出来，虽然只有一点，但那一点甜腻的香气已经足够玄策失去理智了。这样可爱的人，是自己的哥哥，是出生就和自己在一起的人，只是手的话……根本不够……

“阿策……？！”下一秒就扑倒在床上的守约睁大了眼睛，还没来得及反应就被浓烈的alpha信息素猛一下冲的头昏脑胀。

“哥……”玄策直接吻上了那张嘴，毫无技巧可言的吻完全靠着本能，两人的牙齿磕在一起并不好受，他舔了一下守约的嘴唇把舌头伸进那人的嘴里扫荡，在敏感的上颚处轻轻的舔舐，随后卷上那人的舌头纠缠吮吸。

这个吻一点也不温柔，像小孩子的掠夺一样，玄策也不会过氧给守约，觉得哥哥的味道很甜闭着眼一心进行唾液交换行为没看见守约缺氧变红的脸。守约猛的一使劲把身上的人推开，嘴角牵出的银丝在半空中断开，他大口大口喘着气，唾液也带有信息素，omega现在本能的觉得危险，他的身体已经隐隐开始发烫了。

“冷静一点……唔！”玄策不等守约说完就释放自己的信息素对omega进行压制以表达被推开的不满。

冷静？我喜欢你怎么冷静的下来——

因为omega对alpha臣服的天性，守约被压制的很难受，他已经被动发情了，身后那个地方开始分泌液体，偏偏玄策抬起了他的双腿，后面的分泌的液体因为动作流出一股打湿了裤子。

“哥哥不也湿透了吗？”玄策把守约的睡衣拉到胸口上低头含住了他的乳头，一只手按揉拉扯另一边，一只手顺着腹肌滑下去握住他已经硬起来的阴茎上下撸动，现学现卖的还不熟练的撸动技巧无一不提醒着守约，这个人是他的弟弟。

可是守约现在已经完全无力反抗了，像一滩水，身体的温度甚至比刚分化的玄策还要高，他知道玄策不是故意的，第二性别分化时人们总控制不住自己乱窜的信息素，新分化alpha强行标记omega的新闻每天都会有。

玄策突然想到了那个梦，他的嘴放开那个已经挺立起来的红豆转而含上守约的喉结，虎牙再次抵住那层细白的皮肤，感受皮肤下血管的细微跳动，真想咬下去，血一定很甜。

守约已经快被情欲折磨疯了，完全发情的omega只需要两样东西，一针抑制剂或者一场性爱，现在倒像是他发情引起的意外了，脑子里在天人交战，一边想要解脱，一边在不停的提醒他这是弟弟。

“很想要吧哥，对不起，我可以帮你，”现在倒成了弟弟帮哥哥了：“我不会标记你的。”

“……”守约自暴自弃般的用手挡住眼睛：“那就快点吧。”

得到同意的玄策马上在守约的脸上亲了一口发出响亮的声音，再次获得的一枚害羞的哥哥。

三根手指顺利的一下子进入到了后面，这根本不需要扩张，守约的后面因为发情已经软的不行了，温暖的内壁主动咬着三根手指不放，粘液在模拟性交中被带出来滴在床上濡湿一大片床单，还淌的玄策满手都是。

空气中的两种信息素混杂在一起，碰撞交融，说着我进去了的玄策一挺腰把自己全部送入了守约身体里，不让身下的人缓口气马上抽动起来。玄策的性器很大，毕竟是alpha，就算他不刻意去找那一点，每次抽插也都会从那一点上磨过。

守约不得不承认和alpha做爱的感觉好极了，背德的行为还为这场性爱添加了一丝诡异的刺激，被填满的瞬间甚至让他想干脆就这么被标记算了。

自己在哥哥的身体里。这个认识让玄策干劲满满，很兴奋很开心，他狠狠的撞击着守约，听守约抑制不住的呻吟，这几乎就和梦境重合了。玄策把守约挡住眼睛的手拉开，看见那双充满水汽聚不起焦的眼睛，他的眼角有被情欲染成粉色，玄策马上有了一个大胆的想法并马上执行了出来。

他加大力度的撞击，处男只是在没有技巧的冲撞奈何器大，快感还是源源不断的冲刷着守约全身，最后两下猛力抽插守约的肠道绞紧了他的性器，没管住的拔高的呻吟声从那人的嘴里发出。哥哥竟然只靠后面就高潮了——害的玄策差点交代在里面，他在紧缩的肠道里最后撞击两下马上抽出来射在了守约迷茫的脸上，守约还在为下面突然的空虚迷茫转眼就被射了一脸，腥气充斥着鼻腔。

玄策用手指沾上一点自己的精液伸进守约的嘴里拉着他的舌头搅拌。守约还在失神舌头不由自主的推拒嘴里作乱的手指，反而像是在配合的舔舐那两根手指。

“哥，这是我的味道哦。”玄策另一只手沾上守约的精液放进嘴里，脸上是拿到玩具般的小孩模样：“这是哥哥的味道。”他抽出守约嘴里的手指牵出一根暧昧的银丝，守约的舌头跟着手指被带出来一点，那三角舌头看着粉粉的软软的，玄策再次吻了下去，两个人的嘴里充满了对方的味道。

守约被嘴里的腥味冲的本能的恶心，他不知道玄策为什么这么高兴，不过他的脑袋现在混混沌沌的不允许他想太多，连颜射也没有多余的思考机会来生气，他现在只想再被填满。

正想着守约就被翻了个身，再度被填满的感觉无疑是非常好的。玄策的双手从守约的腋下穿到前面去玩弄那两个熟透的红豆，下半身还在不停的动作。

这太刺激了，这个姿势进入的更深，守约空出来的尾巴不由的缠上玄策的腰。玄策看着那条毛茸茸的尾巴，这么温顺示好的动作深深的戳中了他的心，他一只手轻轻的抓住那条尾巴一下又一下的顺着毛。

“！！！……阿策！别……别摸嗯额……尾巴……啊……”守约本来埋在枕头里的脸受到刺激马上抬起来，脸上还有试图拿出哥哥威严的表情。

“哥不舒服吗？”这么问着玄策手上的动作也没停下，顺着毛又捏又揉伴着天真的问话显得天然又色情，十八岁大男孩的低音炮不断冲击守约的耳膜：“唔……哥你刚才夹的好紧……”

哥哥尾巴特别敏感，真可爱。

“哈……哈……”守约自己可能也不知道自己的尾巴正出卖他的往玄策手上缠。

玄策一只手尽情撸着尾巴，一只手绕到前方抚慰守约不断吐出透明液体的性器，后穴尾巴性器，快感一波一波的来根本不留给守约任何喘息的机会，呻吟声渐渐急促，眼看就要出来了。

玄策看着守约沉浸在情欲里的样子，这个样子，根本就是跟谁上床都无所谓吧——玄策选择性忘记了这个意外是他引起的——于是他的大拇指毫不留情的堵住守约的马眼。

“唔……？”守约对突然被打断的高潮表示不满和疑惑，即将释放又硬生生憋住的感受太难过了。

“叫我名字哥。”玄策安抚的声音响在守约耳边，换来温暖的内壁再一次的紧缩。

“额嗯……阿策……”

“叫我全名。”玄策动了一下催促守约快点开口

“哈……百里……玄策……”

“你喜不喜欢我？”

“……”这个对话也太不对了，仅仅是解决生理问题的互相帮助而已，但是守约没能往深处想就被玄策的小动作打断了思绪。

“快说你喜不喜欢我嘛。”小孩子撒娇的语气。

“……喜欢啊”果然只是单纯的喜欢吧，弟弟还真是……明明十八岁了还和小孩子一样。

“完整的说一次嘛。”玄策从后抱住守约，脸埋在他的脖颈出深深嗅了一下，声音闷闷的。

“我百里守约喜欢你百里玄策，”守约无奈的说了遍：“可以了吧。”

几乎是语音落下的同时，玄策开始了猛烈的进攻，守约最后一个音节还没吐出来就一个急转拔高变成了呻吟。

玄策一边动作一边撸动守约的性器没几下守约就释放出来了。玄策还没有放过他，在绞紧的肠道里继续大力抽插，刚射过的守约还很敏感，下身加倍的快感还在持续绷紧他的神经。

射过两次的守约全身无力很累，可是身体还是很兴奋，发情期不是两次就能解决问题的。玄策保持着大力抽插的速度甚至越来越快，直到撞到那个挺软的肉瓣。

守约混沌的大脑瞬间清醒：“不……哈啊……不要……”

玄策如若未闻的继续冲击，肥厚柔软的子宫口隐隐有被打开的倾向，只要在里面成结，哥哥他就永远属于我了，除了死亡没人能把我们分开……

说不定还会有个孩子。

哥哥会怀上我的孩子！玄策更加兴奋的卖力冲撞，守约已经吐不出成句的词语了，子宫口和肠道的快感完全不是一个级别的，他现在只能哼出破碎不成调的呻吟，手指紧紧的抓着床单，指节泛白，手背皮肤下的血管都透着情色的味道，只能祈祷玄策尚存一丝理智不把他们送上头条了。

子宫已经完全打开了——玄策深埋在守约的子宫内感受不同于肠道的温暖湿软发出了舒服的叹息声。哥哥好棒。

“唔……”玄策迫使守约转过脸吻了上去，生理盐水最终还是从眼眶里面滑落，滑倒两唇相接的地方，咸咸的。

我也不是小孩子了。玄策开着守约混杂着情欲的湿漉漉的眼睛这么想。

接吻的水渍声和抽插的粘腻水声充斥在房间里，青草和苹果两种气味不甘示弱的包裹着对方。

最终玄策在成结前退了出去，他舔了一下守约的腺体一口咬了下去，临时标记奏效，空气中的两种气味迅速柔和在一起，守约的情欲退了下去。好在alpha没有暴走omega也没有被标记，完事之后巨大的疲倦席卷而来，守约睡去之前大脑只来的及反应一句话——这哪是苹果，根本就是苹果酒吧。

玄策抱着睡去的守约嗅着对方身上属于自己的气味，没能成结标记的失落心情又变得很好很开心，有什么东西满满的填在心里都快要溢出来了，他伸手轻轻捏了捏守约的耳朵尖，

我喜欢你啊。


End file.
